My New Favorite Newbie
by 7dpsrp4
Summary: So this is my first Dr. Cox/Reader. Enjoy. Better summary coming later.


I smoothed out my fresh, crisp pair of new scrubs and walked through the automatic door of Sacred Heart, ready for anything the hospital could've thrown at me. I walked past the front desk and I was just about to look at a hospital map when I heard a high pitched scream.

"ERIKA!" I whipped my head around just in time to be tackled in a hug by my 2 year old of a cousin, J.D.

"J.D! I cant believe I found you so soon! I expected a few hours of being lost first." We both laughed and he led me over to the nurses station, and crossed his arms as he looked at me.

"Okay, I have to go check on my patients, but you wait here and I'll give you a tour when I get back." I nodded at him, impressed by how much he had grown since the college nerd with a mullet days. As I was waiting for J.D to return and give me a tour, a sharp whistle caused my right ear to ring. I looked over to the source and felt my breath hitch slightly. He was older, probably 10 years older than me, but he looked good. With his curly hair that I wanted to run my fingers through, and his soulless stare that caused me to shift uncomfortably, I found myself at a loss for what to do. He jerked his head over to a patients room and started walking, and I felt like I had to follow him, I was too scared to do anything else.

"I need you to place an I.V in this gentleman." was all he said, in a deep and gruff voice that I knew he had. I looked at him with wide eyes, thinking about how I could get myself out of this situation.

"Um.. Well, I don't really think..." Before I could get anything more out, he had cut me off.

"Oh I'm sorry princess," he paused and pretended to look up as if he was contemplating something. "I'm just trying to remember when I asked your opinion on anything? Now place the I.V"

I was speechless. No one had ever talked to me like that, much less someone I had never even met before. I figured it was just best to listen to him, and even though I haven't had much practice, I managed to place the I.V in the patient. I glared at the older doctor and crossed my arms.

"Who the hell do you think you are to boss me around like that?" As soon as the words left my mouth I could tell I had made a mistake. His eyes had begun to bulge out of his head and his face turned a bright shade of red. It was increasingly obvious that no one usually talked to him the way I just had.

"Erika! There you are! I see you've met my mentor, Dr. Cox. Are you two getting along?" J.D ran into the room, huge grin never leaving his face while looking at the tension between the doctor and I.

"You know this incompetent wannabe intern?" Dr. Cox looked between my cousin and I, suddenly looking at me with the same annoyance that he looked at J.D with.

"Well excuse you, Per Per. But today is just Erika's first day, and I think an intern who can properly place an I.V with you breathing down their necks isn't half bad. Won't you agree?"

J.D had him pinned and he looked angry again, before huffing and walking out of the room. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and J.D gave me a sympathetic laugh.

"He was really impressed with you, I know it's hard to tell but I've known him for years and he hates to admit that he's wrong about anything. That was a really good job by the way. How'd you stay so calm with him yelling and whistling?"

"I don't really know, to be honest. I was frozen with fear and that kept me from shaking or anything like that. I could place the I.V with no problem." I smiled up at my cousin, the fear slowly fading until I was just left with pride that I had done something right.

"Alright, let's go meet Turk and Carla, and we'll show you around, sound good?" I nodded and followed J.D, until I was once again tackled by Chocolate Bear himself.

"Baby Nilla Bear!" Turk screamed, pulling my whole body off the ground, as I was only a whopping 5'5. I laughed until he put me down, fixing the creases in my scrubs and giving Carla a small hug.

"So Erika today is your first day! Are you excited?" Carla asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"Well, considering I just placed an I.V while being yelled at by Satan himself, I'd say I feel pretty good." I grinned at them and J.D patted me on the back.

"Hey, how about we all go out for drinks tonight, to celebrate?" We all nod our heads and work seemed to fly by because I had something to look forward to and put my in a great mood. Once my shift had ended, I drove my car over to Elliot's house, where I was staying currently. She pulled in beside and and gave me a smile.

"I just want to say thank you again for letting me stay here."

"Don't even worry about it, it's not problem for me. Let's just get ready for tonight and get ready to have some fun." She winked at me and I laughed back, excited to pick out an outfit for drinks tonight. Eliot and I walked upstairs to our bedrooms and started rummaging through clothes. I found a cute little tight black dress, and I decided that I was going to take Elliot's advice and have some fun tonight. I took my hair out of my bun, my blonde hair falling down on my shoulders and chest in a curly pattern, and I used my hands to fluff it up a bit. I put on the dress and found some black heels that weren't too high, because I wanted to be able to walk in them all night. I brushed some red lipstick across my lips and redid my old eyeliner, finally being happy with my appearance.

"Elliot are you ready?" I yelled out, grabbing my black jacket in case I got cold. Elliot came down and looked cute in one of her sweaters and some jeans. She looked me up and down and fake whistled, starting to laugh.

"Somebody's looking for love. How do you think J.D is going to feel about that?"

"Well, my dear Elliot, I simply don't give a damn! I'm ready to have some fun tonight, regardless of what J.D or Turk have to say. She just nodded and we rode together in her car to the bar, excitedly talking back and forth to pass the time. We finally got there and everyone had already shown up. Some of their friends that I had not met before we there as well, so I got to hear a sexual greeting from a man named "The Todd" as well as a very sweaty and shy greeting from a lawyer, Ted. J.D ordered us both appletinis, and I was just starting to have a good time when I looked down the bar and noticed someone sitting alone. Of course it had to be Dr. Cox. I looked around, everyone seemed to be busy with whatever they were doing so I figured that I could go sit down next to him and no one would notice. I walked over and plopped myself down, taking a sip from my drink as I watched him slam a beer while watching a hockey game.

"Hello Dr. Cox." I greeted, expecting him to ignore me but instead he turned his head quickly to look me in the eye, but as soon as his gaze met mine, his eyes drifted down past my neck down to my partly exposed chest, then down to my legs which were neatly crossed between us. He grunted and looked back at the TV.

"Why are you talking to me? Can't you see I'm busy?" he growled at me, not making eye contact, but just staring into the upper left corner of the room.

"I guess I just wanted to talk about today." I said, leaning on the bar, resting my chin on my hand and staring at him, trying to see what his reactions would be.

"Listen princess, I know you're looking for an apology and a compliment for just being a semi competent intern but I'll tell you right now that will not be happening. Not now, not ever. Now why don't you go ahead and take those smooth little legs of yours and go talk to someone who cares what you have to say." His words would've hurt if he hadn't been staring down at my thighs the entire time, trying to act cool and calm. I realized I had leverage on him, and I uncrossed my legs for a split second, bringing my other leg above that one and running my hand up my thigh, slightly pulling up the already slightly short dress. I was looking down at J.D and Turk to make sure they didn't see me, but I could feel Dr. Cox's eyes baring into my skin as his grip tightened on his beer.

"Well Dr. Cox, that's a pretty rude thing to say to someone who only wanted to keep you company." Somehow another drink made its way in front of me and I threw thay one back, starting to feel tipsy.

"Well I didn't ask you to, and you don't know what you're getting yourself into." He took a long sip of his beer, continuing to eye me up and down, becoming less and less sneaky by the minute. I was blown away by his forward attitude, but kept my cool and smirked at him.

"Oh yeah? Are you like the big bad wolf who I should be afraid of? I'm shaking in my boots Perry." He looked at me in disbelief before grabbing my wrist and taking me outside, pinning me up against the door as soon as we stepped out into the cool night air.

"I'm not in the mood to be teased, princess. So why don't you tell me what you want to do before I lose control?" His breath smelled like beer but it was warm and sweet on my face and I could feel a heat begin to pool in my stomach as his hands rested against the door on either side of my head. I don't know if it was the appletini's or just the fact that I was extremely turned on by his dominance, but what I did next shocked even myself. I kissed him. I leaned up and crashed my lips against his, feeling his lips tighten against mine, as his face contorted into a scowl. I kept my lips on his and after a few seconds he loosened up and began to kiss me back, wrapping his arms around my waist as I threw my arms around his neck. He kissed me with such a passion, he had to hold me up by my waist or else I was going to pass out on the ground. He pushed up his knee, making sure it was gently brushing against my core and I had to bite my lip to not make a sound.

"So where are you planning on going with this?" He stopped out of nowhere and I realized I had no idea where I wanted to go with him. I had meant everything in a mostly innocent way, but now I had no idea where he wanted to get with me tonight. He took my silence as rejection and huffed, storming inside and quickly back out, hailing a cab. "Your loss." He threw a glare towards me and somehow I still found it sexy. I took a few deep breaths and walked back inside, meeting a worried glace from J.D.

"Hey we thought you left! Where did you go?" he asked, looking at me like a mother.

"I just needed some fresh air, Johnny Boy, let's get this party started!"

J.D and I had a great time dancing and singing together that night, and getting really drunk on appletini's. For a second I had almost forgotten my encounter with Dr. Cox. His perfect lips, and his rough hands gripping my waist as his knee travels up my inner thigh until… Damn it! Calm down! I sighed and sat at the bar, pondering how I was possibly going to deal with Dr. Cox.


End file.
